


Earth

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Natural Disasters, mineral rights disputes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks ago, reports reached Blood Pledge of houseki washing down into low-lying rivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/gifts).



> Written for dancing_serpent and the prompt: Gwendal, Earth.

Three weeks ago, a minor earthquake occurred in a sparsely populated, mountainous region of the far west. With no buildings damaged, no need for imperial aid, that would have been the end of it.

Two weeks ago, reports reached Blood Pledge of houseki washing down into low-lying rivers.

Gwendal hasn't stopped feeling like he's fighting off the beginning of an migraine since he got here, but maybe that's being stuck negotiating between army mining engineers and the local leadership (that have heard of Yuuri, of course), who both have very different ideas about what should happen next.

He's almost glad to see Yozak's pigeon perched on his tent-pole, just for the excuse to get away. Gwendal's horse has no difficulty with the terrain, and he's at the bluff the note specified exactly on time. He can't see Yozak, or another horse, but somehow, Gwendal doubts he's alone.

"What am I here to see?"

Without any other sound, Yozak's hands fall on Gwendal's shoulders from behind, turning him to face the canyon below, the evening sky shading black through blue through red, the colour melding into the exposed planes of the rock.

"Mm, I was thinking you might enjoy the view."

\---

MC  
7/4/10


End file.
